


damned if i do

by eliotkeats



Category: Crows Zero (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Possibly Pre-Slash, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliotkeats/pseuds/eliotkeats
Summary: Tamao gets under his skin without even doing anything.





	damned if i do

Genji finds Serizawa on the roof of Suzuran, sprawled on the couch in the shade of the graffiti-covered wall.  His jacket is tossed over the back of the couch, despite the cool weather, and his shirt is worn white at the seams, roses the size of Genji’s fists splattered across the faded fabric.  The shirt’s riding up over his belly, exposing a wide strip of tan skin, and a trail of dark hair.

Post-Housen, they’ve fallen into a truce approaching companionship — maybe it’s because they’re nearing graduation.  Maybe it’s just the wet, early spring weather that has everyone feeling lethargic.  

Tamao’s not sleeping, just not bothering to open his eyes, so Genji takes a drag on his cigarette and walks around the empty folding chairs.  He checks Tamao’s hand of cards, facedown on the scarred tabletop.  It’s a losing one — Tamao’s got shit luck when it comes to card games.

“Oi.”  Tamao swings his legs over the side of the couch and sits up, dark circles beneath his eyes.  “Give me one.”

Genji drags in a lungful of hot, acrid smoke, and offers his cigarette butt to Tamao.  

Tamao looks at it, held between Genji’s grubby fingers, white paper smudged with dirt, and takes it from him like he’s accepting a challenge.  It’s only good for a couple of puffs, the ember glowing dully, before Tamao stubs it out on the armrest of the couch and says, “Stop being a smartass and give me a cigarette.”

Genji’s mouth twists up at the corner, but he digs into the back pocket of his pants, and tosses Tamao a half-crushed pack of cigarettes as he sits in one of the folding chairs.  Tamao fishes out a cigarette and leans forward to return the pack to Genji, the calluses on his hands catching on Genji’s scraped knuckles as their hands briefly brush.  

The lighter Tamao tosses him is cheap plastic, cracked, but still functional.  Afterwards, he turns it over in his hands, reluctant to return it.  When he glances up, Tamao is watching him, eyes half-lidded, cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth.  

“Got something to say?” Genji asks, and tosses the lighter back.  

“This brand is shit.”

“Then give it back.”

Tamao snorts and leans back, spreading his legs a little, gravel rolling beneath his scuffed shoes, and Genji watches for a moment before averting his gaze.  Tamao gets under his skin without even doing anything.

Tamao rolls his head against the back of the couch, the line of his jaw and underside of his chin shadowed with unshaven stubble.  “Going to work for your father after graduation?”

“You gonna become a shopkeeper?” Genji asks sarcastically.  

Tamao lets out a noise that might be a laugh, might be a cough, his Adam’s apple bobbing.  “What’s wrong with that?”

“Nothin’.  Suits you.”

Tamao lifts his head and looks at Genji.  “I’m not gonna be a shopkeeper.”

Genji purses his lips around the spit-damp end of his cigarette and nods after a moment —  _ okay _ ; a half-apology — and looks away.

The day is mild; the type of moist warmth that clings to bare skin and makes the breeze feel even colder.  The hairs on Tamao’s bare arms are standing on end, goosebumps prickling across his skin.  

Winter’s bleeding into spring. 

Below the sharp drop of the roof comes the telltale sounds of a fight on the field below; yelling and the distinctive solid thuds of fists striking flesh.  Tamao raises an eyebrow but makes no move to get up.

“Yours or mine?” he asks, smoke spilling out the corners of his mouth.

Genji exhales.  “Does it matter?”

“No.”

In another month or so, the cherry blossoms will be blooming.


End file.
